Un pequeño corazon
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Extendio su mano siendo bien recibida por aquel niño de ojos grisaceos, aquel pequeño corazon latio desbocado, lo unico bueno es que no eran hermanos de sangre, porque aquel infante estaba enamorado de su hermano mayor. YAOI, SHOTA Y LEMMON, un Fubuki de once años.
1. Chapter 1

**_Veran esta nueva idea surgio de mis locuras, acepto reclamos de que soy pedofila, etc._**

_**Les advierto que tiene dos finales esta historia, uno alternativo y otro que es mi preferido, sin decir nada mas les digo que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, disfruten!**_

* * *

**Prologo****:**

Frunció el ceño, aun no entendía por que su padre le contaba eso, sentía que todo iba para mal camino, pues sabía que su padre nunca le miraba con esa mirada suplicante, ya se lo esperaba de su hermana menor, pero de su padre?, eso era algo imposible y cuando pensó que nada podía ser peor, se corrigió inmediatamente.

—y la condición para firmar el contrato era que adoptara un niño, como sabrás yo no tengo tiempo para cuidarlo, Yuka no puede porque es una niña, así que pienso que tú eres el indicado para hacerlo—ahora si todo era un desastre, si el apenas podía con Yuka, porque bueno su hermanita era muy obediente, pero no sabía cómo era aquel niño.

—como planeas que lo cuide?, estoy estudiando en la universidad, no tendré tiempo para el en la mañana—no es que no quisiera, lo que pasaba es que si no tenía tiempo como cuidaría de sus necesidades?.

—no es tan pequeño Shuuya—oh, eso no le gusto, su padre solo le llamaba así en momentos de importancia—tiene once años, ira a la misma escuela que tu hermana, solo que en grado diferente, Yuka lo llevara a tu departamento después de la escuela, media hora antes de que llegues, tú te encargaras de los demás—sentencio el padre de Goenji, el chico le vio un poco enfadado, ni siquiera le pregunto si le parecía bien.

Interrumpió las quejas mentales que ahora se debatían en su cabeza, la puerta de la enorme sala se abrió, mostrando a un pequeño peli-plata, de piel delicada como la porcelana, mejillas cubiertas por un leve sonrojo, short de mezclilla tan pequeño que apenas cubría sus glúteos y parte de sus muslos, tenis sencillos color blanco, su camisa del mismo color que sus cabellos plateados, de mangas cortas que dejaban ver sus bracitos, sus ojos grisáceos veían con suma felicidad al padre de ambos jóvenes, con pasos pequeños se acercó a aquel señor quien le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, el niño seguía siendo algo tímido, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de aquel hombre, se dio la vuelta y totalmente ruborizado y tembloroso se presentó a sus nuevos hermanos.

—soy…soy Shiro Fubuki….es….un placer conocerlos—titubeo nervioso pero a la vez contento, sonreía interiormente por tener una nueva familia y todo se lo debía a aquel maravilloso señor.

Ambos hermanos Goenji vieron estupefactos al niño, era una ternura andante, parecía un muñeco con aquel físico, el mayor por su parte comenzó a dudar de la existencia de un ángel frente a él, a ese niño solo le faltaban las alas y la aureola, la menor estaba que brincaba de alegría, siempre deseo tener un hermano menor y aquel niño le había caído como del cielo, en ese momento prometió ser la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

* * *

—bien, este será tu nuevo hogar, es un pequeño departamento, pero será suficiente para ambos—explico lo más paciente posible, volteo a ver al pequeño infante que todavía no soltaba la mano derecha del chico, suspiro al ver que el chiquillo todavía no alzaba a mirada.

—tú me odias, verdad Goenji-san? —el joven abrió los ojos asombrado, los cerro en un intento de paciencia y se inclinó de manera que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca, el peli-plata sentía su corazón latir desbocado cuando el mismo oji-café sonrió de manera cálida.

—no te odio, tan solo…estaba preocupado, no sabía si podría cuidar bien de ti—confeso con una mueca de tristeza, el niño parpadeo confundido procesando aquellas palabras, se sintió un poco culpable al pensar eso y decidió que debía animarlo, levanto su manita acariciando la mejilla del más alto y esbozo una sonrisa tranquilizadora que funciono de maravilla.

El chiquitín soltó su mano y comenzó a andar por el departamento, aun había alguien que no reaccionaba, aquella sonrisa le había hecho estremecerse, además ahora un rubor se encontraba en sus mejillas, tan solo pudo reaccionar cuando el niño le había preguntado que en donde dormiría, parpadeo varias veces y tomo su antigua postura, cuando camino a la sala no pudo evitar un derrame nasal, al pequeño se le había caído un oso de peluche y tratando de alcanzarlo dejaba a la vista un apetecible trasero, oh demonios, tener a aquel niño iba a ser un problema, sobre todo para sus hormonas.

* * *

Bien, por hoy eso es todo, si desean leer mas reviews tendran que dejar, sin mas Levia-chan se despide!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aqui otro cap en donde la historia va tomando forma, proximamente les aclarare mas dudas sobre lo de los finales alternativos asi que no se preocupen, sin mas...disfruten! XD**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Un pequeño problema**_

Miro asombrada al joven quien le dedicaba una sonrisa a ambos, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarselo ahí, en frente de la gran puerta de la escuela elemental, tomada de la mano con su nuevo hermano menor, el niño tan solo desviaba su mirada confundida a dos rostros, el de una estupefacta Yuka y el de un joven rubio de largos cabellos y ojos color almendrados quien sonreía de manera agradable, no sabia el porque pero ese muchacho ya le caía bien, frunció sus labios en señal de protesta por aquel molesto silencio, necesitaba una explicación y la quería ya.

—verán...Goenji me pidió que los acompañara a casa, porque llegara dos horas mas tarde de lo normal, ya saben, otra vez le pidieron ayudar a un hospital cuando todavía no empieza ni la mitad de la carrera—explico el rubio manteniendo su sonrisa, la razón de todo eso es que era y es el mejor amigo de "chispita", tanto que le pedía cosas como esas.

—ya veo—murmuro a respuesta la chica de coletas, desvío la mirada un poco sonrojada, se había dado cuenta de que su mirada estupefacta se había quedado mucho tiempo en su rostro.

—tu debes ser Shiro—afirmo el oji-almendra acariciando levemente los cabellos de aquel infante—es un placer conocerte—el niño tan solo se ruborizo y asintió como respuesta—hubieras visto la cara de Goenji cuando nos hablo de ti, nunca había visto su rostro iluminarse—rio divertido al recordar la escena, prácticamente el peli-crema les había presumido a todos que tenía nuevo hermano menor.

—bueno, si Goenji-san se lo pidió, es mejor ir de una vez—reacciono el infante, ambos sonrieron, a pesar de ser su hermano le respetaba, el mayor de aquel trío tomo la mano izquierda del niño y como si de una familia se tratase caminaron hasta el apartamento.

* * *

—lo siento Natsumi, no puedo verte como algo mas que una amiga—la joven dueña de aquel nombre sintió su corazón ser cruelmente pisoteado.

—esta bien—sollozo rendida, siempre había amado al peli-crema, desde la infancia, pero en aquel momento le odiaba un poco—desde hace tiempo lo supe—el chico le vio intrigado, a que se refería la joven?—eres homosexual, cierto?—eh?, eh?!, acaso tenía cara de homo?!, oh, ahora si estaba enojado.

—no es eso Natsumi—respondió tranquilo a excepción del tic que se hacia presente en su rostro—como decirlo...ninguno de los dos me excita, de hecho eh pensado que soy asexual—respondió con naturalidad, la peli-rosa le miro maravillada, pobre de aquel muchacho, de verdad que kami-sama lo odiaba.

—con que es eso—murmuro aun sorprendida, aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría—podemos hacer un trato, te parece si después de que termines la carrera no encuentras a alguien nos casamos los dos?—extendió su mano esperando ser estrechada por la del oji-café, el cual solo tardo unos segundos en responder afirmativamente.

—estas dispuesta a esperar mas de siete años?—le pregunto algo curioso, era increíble que la chica estuviera un poco desesperada.

—claro!—exclamo con una sonrisa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y desvío la mirada—por ti, podría esperar milenios—el joven también sonrió de manera comprensiva, aquella peli-rosa de verdad le amaba.

* * *

Estaba feliz, muy feliz, se sentía en medio de una gran familia, sin mencionar que el rubio cocinaba increíble, ahora solo le faltaba probar la comida de su hermano mayor, el mejor amigo del "chispita", les había ayudado a hacer su tarea, lo cual le fue de mucha ayuda, alzo la vista topandose con una sonrojada Yuka alistandose para irse, le miro con una mueca de tristeza, le había agradado en demasía su presencia.

—debo irme, papa se preocupara si llego tarde—se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa, el peli-plata le pidió algo como "saludame a Goenji-san", asintió y cerro la puerta, estar frente a ese oji-almendra le afectaba.

—entonces...esa era toda tu tarea?—el niño asintió enérgicamente, el mayor solo pudo sonreír, aquel chiquillo era muy dulce a decir verdad.

—Aphrodi-san—llamo el pequeño llamando la atención del rubio—desde cuando Goenji-san y tu se conocen?—pregunto curioso, por alguna extraña razón esa historia le llamaba la atención.

—desde primaria—respondió suspirando, aun recordaba aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer—quieres saber como?—el niño solo sonrió diciéndole que si.

_FlashBack…._

_Todos los niños corrían de un lado a otro mientras yo permanecía en el suelo sentado, habían dicho que el fútbol solo era para hombres no para mujercitas, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a esos insultos debido a mi cabello, era como algo de día a día para mi, pero desde que había entrado a esa escuela había querido acercarme a alguien, si, a Goenji, pero el era demasiado popular y yo solo era un mocoso con cara de niña._

—_odio la escuela—recuerdo que en ese momento estaba muy enfadado, después del descanso me habían cortado mis cabellos, para colmo lo hicieron mal._

_Me fui al baño porque no quería ver a alguien, fue la primera vez que llore después de la muerte de mis padres, en ese tiempo mama nos había sacado de esa oscuridad y nos había sacado adelante, pero yo solo fingía, fingía que todo estaba bien, que nada malo me pasaba, todo era un tonta mentira, estoy bien Shiro, no te preocupes, mama ya esta mejor, esta con papa, bueno con lo que estaba, había dejado de llorar por escuchar unos ruidos afuera, salí para ver que era encontrandome a un pequeño Goenji todo golpeado y a unos niños corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo._

—_estas bien?—vaya pregunta mía, que acaso no veía los cientos de golpes y moretones?, me acerque a el y solo me vio fijamente así que me asuste._

—_no es nada, tan solo les di una golpiza—vaya que ese maldito era engreído, lo siento, no diré malas palabras._

—_eso...no te hará verte mal?—el tan solo rio divertido, al parecer aquello nunca le importo, así que con una sonrisa me senté a lado de el y el me miro raro._

—_que es lo que haces?—me pregunto algo enojado, creo que era porque invadí su espacio personal, yo tan solo sonreí mas._

—_sabes?—comencé a hablar ignorando sus quejas, era divertido hace eso—siempre quise acercarme a ti—claro que eso lo había pensado mal así que me miro mas feo, luego te explico el porque._

—_tan maravilloso te parezco?—asentí emocionado para mi el siempre fue increíble, casi como un súper héroe—bueno, aquellos niños, los que golpee, eran los que te habían cortado el cabello, cierto?—me quede pensativo, eso era verdad, entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho._

—_gracias, gracias por haberles enseñado una lección—estaba tan feliz, al parecer yo le agradaba y eso que no habíamos hablado nunca—seamos amigos—sonreí tan lleno de alegría, el me devolvió la sonrisa._

—_esta bien—estrechamos nuestras manos y desde ese momento fuimos amigos, algo cursi, cierto?._

_Fin del FlashBack… _

—es una bonita historia Aphrodi-san—el rubio sonrió, aquel niño tenía razón, pero el nunca lo admitiría, desvío la mirada notablemente sonrojado, la sonrisa del infante había sido muy adorable.

—pequeño Shiro, que haces?—cuestiono nervioso al ver que el chiquillo había acercado sus rostros a manera que casi se besaban.

—es increíble!—exclamo sorprendido y muy alegre como si hubiera descubierto algo—tu y Goenji-san también se pusieron rojos cuando sonreí—oh demonios, al parecer el oji-café y el sufrían de la misma enfermedad, pedofilia.

Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, el peli-crema estaba ahí parado en la puerta esperando el porque de aquella posición, oh, esos celos de hermano mayor eran muy peligrosos por no decir mortales, si no daba una buena explicación seria su fin, un doloroso fin, después de una hora explicando las cosas, varios reclamos del oji-café y el pequeño peli-plata preguntandose que hizo mal, después de eso todo se arreglo y su amigo había entendido todo aquel disparate.

—puedes quedarte a cenar Aphrodi, es un pago por el favor que me hiciste—le invito el peli-crema, después de todo se había tardado mas de dos horas.

—supongo que esta bien, después de todo me lo debes—acepto el rubio con una sonrisa, el oji-grisáceo volvió a sonreír, aquello no podía ser mejor.

Ambos iban a comenzar a preparar la cena cuando un celular comenzó a sonar, el oji-café salió de la cocina argumentando que era suyo, contesto el teléfono, la llamada venia de la oficina de su padre, extrañamente el que llamaba era su secretario, lo cual le preocupo un poco.

—que sucede?—hablo un poco apurado, esa llamada cada vez le gustaba menos.

_(—veras...Goenji-kun—comenzó aquel hombre de manera algo mortificada, eso le gusto aun menos—la compañía de tu padre...esta es bancarrota—definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, debía ser una maldita broma.)_

Trato de respirar pausadamente, todo aquello era muy, pero muy malo, que se suponía debía hacer ahora?, su padre era el que cubría los gastos de Shiro, ahora una gran interrogante le invadía, como cuidaría de su hermano menor?.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, recuerden que si quieren que actualize mas rapido deben dejar muchos reviews, tengan un buen dia y como dicen los franceses au revoir!

NOS LEEMOS*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 2:**_  
_Una pequeña familia_

Eso era algo muy malo, no le agradaba en nada, nunca había visto tan mortificado al peli-crema, parecía que un elefante le había caído encima, se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado en el sillón, estaba dispuesto a esperar el porque de todo aquello y si era algo malo, ayudarle en definitiva.

—mi padre esta en la ruina—el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquello parecía una cruel broma.

—que harás?—fue lo que atino a preguntar a su amigo, lo bueno es que el peli-plata había ido al baño y no escucharía eso—puedo ayudarte—agrego segundos después, el oji-café sonrió, sabia que algo así iba a decir.

—comenzare a ayudar mas en los hospitales, para poder cubrir los gastos de Shiro, quiero que comiences a vivir aquí, estarás a cargo de cuidarlo en las tardes, te parece?—le pregunto algo nervioso, nunca había pedido en su vida un favor muy grande.

—claro que me parece, de hecho yo también cooperare en los gastos, la pensión que recibo de mi herencia será de ayuda, no pongas esa cara, además tengo beca, estaré bien—sonrió de manera que el oji-café se tranquilizo.

—muchas gracias—suspiro, masajeo su frente algo cansado, su orgullo se había debilitado—supongo que tienes que ir por tus cosas—el oji-almendra se levanto del sillón, tan solo pronuncio un "ahora vengo" y se escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

El peli-crema recargo su cuerpo en aquel mueble de color crema con toques cafés, esto comenzaba a ser agotador, pensó en el rubio, iba a ser mas difícil para el ya que tendría que rentar su departamento y acomodarse en un lugar desconocido para el, su mente aterrizo al sentir una respiración en su rostro, era el pequeño infante.

—sucede algo malo Goenji-san?—le cuestiono confundido por aquel repentino comportamiento en su hermano mayor, este negó con la cabeza—donde esta Aphrodi-san?—cerro los ojos, la respuesta de aquella pregunta le iba a agradar al niño, pero por alguna extraña razón eso le hacia rabiar.

Fue ahí cuando miro con mas detenimiento el uniforme de la escuela que el pequeño aun no se quitaba, ese maldito uniforme era una perversión, se veía terriblemente adorable con el, los shorts azul marino cortos, la camisa blanca de mangas cortas, la pañoleta roja alrededor de su cuello, las calcetas blancas, mierda, aquella imagen realmente le hacia perder la cordura.

—mi padre tiene algunos problemas—comenzó a relatar mientras el chiquillo se sentaba a lado de el—Aphrodi se quedara aquí a ayudarnos con los gastos—

El peli-plata sonrió contento, aquello seria tener a las dos personas que mas le gustaban en la misma casa y no estaba en desacuerdo, totalmente agradecido inclino su rostro hacia el del peli-crema, repartiendole un beso en la mejilla, este le vio totalmente sorprendido, aquel roze le había quemado, tanto que por un momento todo su cuerpo no había sabido como responder, sonrió de medio lado, alzo su mano y acaricio su cabellos, el niño se ruborizo ante tal acto, aquella mano le parecía tan cálida.

* * *

—como que me quede quieto?!, voy a romperle la cara a ese maldito afeminado!—hizo ademán de levantarse pero el de rastas le detuvo tomandolo del brazo.

—no vale la pena Fudo, además yo ya sabia que Sakuma sentía algo por Genda—soltó con tranquilidad, de hecho siempre supo que su relación con el de parche nunca funcionaria.

—estas bien?—pregunto ya mas tranquilo, su amigo se quito las gafas y las dejo en el mueble dejando ver sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el chico de cabellos cafés suspiro, sabia que esa estúpida relación algún día se iría por el caño y ese día era hoy cuando al maldito afeminado se le ocurrió decir:—"lo siento Kido, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, me gusta Genda"—, oh, como tenía ganas de romperle el cuello, aquello era simplemente porque hace dos años se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el oji-rojo, amor, aquella mierda que le hacia vomitar y ahora recibía con los brazos abiertos, para colmo también era lujuria, se había dado cuenta que no solo le atraía su personalidad sino también su físico y todo aquello era muy problemático para el.

—te tengo una pregunta—murmuro el de rastas lo suficientemente audible para que le escuchara—es cierto que...yo te gusto?—esto no era bueno, quien maldita sea le dijo eso?!.

—Kido...—el nombrado le volteo a ver el rostro, sus ojos chocaron y disfrutaron de aquella vista, el de ojos verdes levanto su mano derecha y tomo la barbilla de su mejor amigo.

Se miraron, esperando algún movimiento del otro, no por nada eran estrategas, el peli-café se acerco mas hasta que sus labios se rozaron, aquello era un definitivo "si y que?", esta vez fue el de rastas quien rozo sus labios de nuevo, una y otra vez lo hicieron, calentando al contrario, al parecer ninguno de los dos daría su mano a torcer, el mas alto se canso de esperar y unió sus labios en un beso demandante, coloco sus manos en la cintura del oji-rojo bajando con lentitud, cosa que hizo jadear al chico y que el otro aprovecho para colar su lengua en aquella deliciosa boca que le llamaba desde hace mas de un año, sonrió internamente al ver que el otro correspondía a sus acciones, pero una imagen le llego, una imagen de Kido haciendo eso con Sakuma y de repente quiso vomitar, se separo lentamente de el para esperar su reacción y oh sorpresa el muchacho estaba sonrojado.

—yo solo lo bese, no hice nada mas con el—jadeo respondiendo la pregunta mental de aquel posesivo joven, este por su parte chasqueo la lengua.

Es que ahora lo que pasaba por su mente era que esa boca estaba profanada, por aquellos malditos labios de niña, pero entonces analizo de nuevo aquella respuesta y sonrió, sonrió tan divertido que el de rastas tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, lo ultimo de aquella respuesta era algo que el no tenía que saber, significaba que su amigo estaba dispuesto a mas y eso le gusto.

—entonces, te gustaría hacer algo mas?—aquel tono de insinuación le agrado al de rastas, cosa que le preocupo, sin embargo sonrió dandole un "si" como respuesta.

* * *

Tres miradas chocaron entre si, aquel trío estaba de acuerdo en que no había muchos lugares en donde dormir, así que estaban decidiendo quien dormiría en el sillón, cosa que era totalmente estúpida, pero aun así para ellos valía la pena, pues digamos que nadie quería despertarse con un dolor proveniente de la espalda, cierto?.

—y si dormimos todos juntos?—propuso inocentemente el menor de aquellos dos, ambos le miraron sorprendidos pero después aceptaron, esa era una opción que no habían pensado.

Ya en la cama todos se acostaron, el rubio y el ojo-café a los lados, mientras que el niño en medio de ambos, el peli-plata sonrió complacido y les deseo buenas noches, ambos mayores cerraron los ojos llevándose por Morfeo inmediatamente, aquella imagen era realmente tierna, el pequeño abrazando fuertemente a su oso mientras que los otros dos tenían un brazo alrededor de la cintura de este, estaba confirmado, eso era un triángulo amoroso.

* * *

Dos años, dos años habían pasado desde aquel día, en el que el rubio empezó a quedarse con ellos, el padre de Goenji se estabilizo de nuevo, pero el peli-plata no dejo que el oji-almendra se fuera, aquellos días maravillosos que pasaban actuando como una familia, las inocencias del niño, las risas estúpidas, la alegría de estar con tus seres queridos, pero todo eso paso muy rápido y ahora aquel niño era un adolescente que empezaba a tener curiosidades relacionadas con, si, con sexo, ese tema que no era muy tocado, pues ambos mayores ya se habían percatado de sus sentimientos hacia aquel chico, claro que lo ocultaban muy bien, porque también sabían que tenían un contrincante, un contrincante que sabia jugar sucio, volviendo al tema con lo de las relaciones sexuales, entendían aquella curiosidad, pero a que venia esto de que de repente quería hablar con ellos seriamente?, porque cuando se los pidió no lo hizo con esa sonrisa característica suya y eso era algo peligroso.

—eh estado pensando las cosas y...—desvío la mirada, aquello era demasiado vergonzoso y esas miradas fijas no ayudaban—...ambos m-me gustan—oh, aquello definitivamente era una sorpresa, acaso se refería a ese gustar?.

—a que te refieres con eso Shiro?—cuestiono el peli-crema, pues ambos querían asegurarse de que significaban esas palabras.

—bu-bueno...yo...los quiero como...como pareja—murmuro ruborizado, los mayores sonrieron dandole a entender de que le escucharon.

—con que es eso—sonrió de lado el rubio, el menor asintió y este ensancho su sonrisa—cuenta conmigo pequeño Shiro—ja, el peli-plata se había sonrojado mas de lo que ya estaba.

—no es ningún problema para mi—el rubor se intensifico, el peli-crema también estaba respondiendo a su interrogante de manera positiva.

El menor cerro los ojos, haber confesado aquello cuando estaban en la cama no había sido buena idea, iba a decir algo pero un par de brazos rodeando su cintura y unos labios en sus mejillas fueron suficiente para acallarlo, un susurro le llego a ambos oídos, dos alientos que le hicieron estremecer pronunciando un "buenas noches Shiro", jadeo, aquello le había gustado y ambos mayores se dieron cuenta de eso, pero por ahora no iban a hacer nada mas.


End file.
